<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>7 Years Later... by EternalShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096197">7 Years Later...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper'>EternalShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Broken Blue Eyes [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Coercion, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Insecure Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M, Masturbation, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Miscommunication, Submissive Mickey Milkovich, Top Ian Gallagher, Vampires, confident ian gallagher, idiots falling back in love, is a bit dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian arrives at the midst of the Chicago preternatural world needing help to control his gifts. </p><p>Mickey has started building himself a life after Nicolai is imprisoned. When a new vampire arrives and he is pressured into becoming his Human Servant. </p><p>How will they react to this brush with the past?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, augustine/octavius, mentioned mickey milkovich/original characters, octavius (Anita Blake) &amp; Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Broken Blue Eyes [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting Augustine...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry for the shortie guys :( But my laptop died and the software is not readable by the replacement pc. As such I'm having to rewrite all the current story - once I have the laptop back, I'll probably post some nookie scenes that I'll rewrite in the meantime.<br/>Sorry for the delay...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian quickly realised Chicago’s Master of the City was not one for small talk. And why would he be? As head mobster, and ancient vampire, he probably was used to being catered to.</p><p> </p><p>“As I told Jean-Claude, I might have a solution for your... little problem, the same way you might have a solution for mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m listening.” Ian swallows, trying to hide his nervousness at this meeting. Anita had warned him of Augustine’s manipulative nature and penchant for getting what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“According to him, you need to find a Human Servant soon. Someone powerful enough to help you control your gifts. And I have a boy who fits that category.”</p><p> </p><p>“How so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jean-Claude told you about my second in command. How he tried to usurp power. “Ian nods. “He had acquired a Human Servant. A Roma boy. A late bloomer, but quite powerful. When, inevitably, Nicolai is killed, the boy must have a new Master or risk dying with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why me? You must have other vampires in Chicago powerful enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have presented my little Gipsy with all the vampires I have to offer. He has denied them all. He has a colourful story with some of them. That you were not here before may sway him. And he has a predilection for red hair.”</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think I’ll like him?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a top, yes? Despite his bossy demeanour, he’s a bottom. And Nicolai trained him to please. If nothing else, you’ll be the most sexually satisfied vampire in the compound. At least meet him, before you decide.”   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Augustine would have a get together later that night, and Ian was curiously wandering around the compound when he was approached by a few other vampires.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the new guy, then?” a blonde asked</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I am, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, were you offered the boy, yet? Or is Augustine trying to be dramatic?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m supposed to meet him tonight. Say... Is there anything you can tell me about him?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde smirks. The other two vampires give each-other sideways glances.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean personality-wise? Or do you really want to know what he’s like between the sheets?”</p><p> </p><p>Ian’s eyes open like saucers. If he was able to blush before feeding, he would have.</p><p> </p><p>Another vampire placed his hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “He mostly keeps to himself these days, works the spells we need but has a loft outside as he also sells his magical skills.”</p><p> </p><p>“A pity he does not sell his other skills... I miss them so.” the first vampire mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“You used to be involved?” Ian is curious as to what relationship this Gipsy, who Augustine wants him to bond to, had or has with these vampires.</p><p> </p><p>“Nicolai liked to share.” the second vampire seems strangely quiet to Ian.</p><p> </p><p>“And he liked to watch him being shared.” the first vampire is more energetic. “If you get him, will you share?”</p><p> </p><p>Ian tries to think of something to say, but is, gladly, interrupted by Octavius, Augustine’s Human Servant, calling his name and coming in his direction.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It’s the ringing that wakes him up. He blindly feels for it, his black nail polish getting scratched from the corner of the dresser. He feels the throbbing in his head, the tiredness in his muscles and wonders when it will end.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey’s voice is groggy when he answers the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Where the fuck are you?” Octavius’ voice screeches in his ear and he winces.</p><p> </p><p>“What time is it?” he pushed the heel of his free hand into his eye, willing his migraine away.</p><p> </p><p>Octavius’ sighs. “Nearly midnight. Has Nicolai been using the psychic link to hurt you again?”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey simply hums.</p><p> </p><p>“Are the attacks getting stronger?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’ll keep increasing until I agree to go to him, or Nicolai can put me in a trance and override my free will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mickey!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ve taken precautions. I will never go back to Nicolai. Not alive, anyway. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey hangs up.</p><p> </p><p>One hour later, he’s face to face with the past. He enters the party, and who else is the guest of honour, if not Ian Fucking Gallagher. And he’s a vampire. Mickey does not have to use his gifts to foresee trouble thy name is Firecrotch. If he smiles he does not notice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As usual, Mickey is approached by several people when he walks into the room. When someone mentions a new vampire and motions to the table where he’s sitting, Mickey looks over and almost keens. He takes a deep breath. And in a millisecond, a thousand thoughts flare through his head. Ian had obviously not been a vampire for very long. He looked older. The fucker had gone and grown even taller, which so wasn’t fair seeing Mickey had not grown an inch since meeting Nicolai 7 years ago. His shoulders had gotten broader and his face lost all that adorable baby fat. Fucking Gallagher got even prettier and hotter, which, in Mickey’s opinion, should just be illegal. He turns his eyes away and keeps talking to whoever is beside him. He set on avoiding that table as much as possible. If it’s up to him, he and Ian will not meet this night.</p><p> </p><p>Ian is sipping his drink when it happens. The first thing he notices is the scent. He passes his eyes through the crowd and takes them back to where the ghost of his past is laughing and talking. He almost did not recognise him. Mickey is wearing dark jeans and a black shirt open at the collarbone, his hair is spiky and styled to the side, longer than he’s ever seen it. When he moves, he exposes the pale column of his neck and Ian spies what seems to be a pendular earing on his ear. He swallows drily, a nervous habit he has not gotten rid of yet. He cannot focus on <em>him</em>. He’s here to meet someone else, and he has moved on with his life.</p><p>He obviously does not scowl when Augustine goes over to Mickey and calls his attention, tickling one tiny, pale ear. Nor does he smile when Mickey absent-mindedly bats his hand away.</p><p> ***</p><p>He sees Augustine place his arm around Mickey’s shoulders and steer him in his general direction. He quickly turns to the side and starts chatting with Octavius.</p><p> </p><p>“You look tired, Mick.” One of Augustine’s hands is around his waist, directing him to where he wishes to go, and the other grabs at his chin, observing his face. “When was the last time you actually slept?”</p><p> </p><p>“7 fucking years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Some new people have joined us. And I want you to meet this new vampire. Consider him to take you as a Human Servant.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Mickey has time to speak, they’ve arrived at the table. Ian and Mickey stare at each other, both look like deers caught in headlights.</p><p> </p><p>“You know each other?” Augustine’s tone is pleased.</p><p> </p><p>“Highschool!” Mickey is quick in replying, not even giving Ian time to open his mouth. All he has are his few, mostly happy, memories of their time together. He does not want them anywhere near them. He does not want them to know Ian is that red-head. And he does not Ian to know... Anything, really.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you didn’t finish?” A lycanthrope sitting next to Ian intervenes.</p><p> </p><p>“I was friends with Mandy. Mickey’s sister.” Ian follows Mickey’s lead as he always as before.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yes... The lovely Mandy! How has she been since she was last here?” the lion's tone seems playful, but Ian detects something else in it.</p><p> </p><p>In a flash Mickey has the other man by the throat and Ian can see his tiny, blunt, black nails, leaving small indentations on the man’s skin. “I thought I made myself fucking clear. You even breathe in my sister’s direction and I’ll fucking use you as parts in Augustine’s next ritual!” His hand has pulled a silver knife out of nowhere and is pointing it at the lion's heart. “You fucking feel me?”</p><p> </p><p>Ian should not find this hot. But he does. Augustine’s hands are at MIckey’s shoulders, trying to pull him away, delicately. It is obvious the Master of the City does not want to harm the human boy. Ian’s hand goes to Mickey’s wrist and holds it delicately as he asks for the knife.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey looks at Ian for a moment, before turning his attention back to the lycanthrope. “Piss off. Before I set you on fucking fire, right where you stand.” He releases the man’s neck and lifts his shirt at the back, holstering the knife as he straightens.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a seat at the table and takes a few gulps of the whiskey Octavius sets in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Augustine sits at his other side. Ian feels on edge with the situation. “Octavius and I,” he observes as Augustine’s hand traces Mickey’s collarbone as he speaks. “were wondering if you’d like to join us for the night.” his finger goes up Mickey’s neck, where Ian can see the blood flowing.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey gently grabs Augustine’s hands, taking it from his neck. Ian notices he’s looking into nowhere and bitting into the side of his lower lip, as he used to do when there were intimate or emotional subjects he did not want to discuss, back when they were... whatever it was they were. “Is this a command or a request?” This has to be the most diplomatic thing Ian ever heard out of Mickey’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Augustine glances at Ian. “A request.”</p><p> </p><p>“In that case, please, allow me to decline your offer.” He lowers his head slightly in a sign of respect.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well. Do consider Gallagher for the issue at hand. To become your new Master.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see why we keep discussing this. Had you followed the plan, Nicolai would be dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“So would you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know that for sure. I don’t see why I must choose a new Master when you were the one who let him escape your grasp and fuck us all.”</p><p> </p><p>Augustine has lost the friendly facade. He lowers his face to Mickey’s height. “Let me be very clear. You will choose a new Master. Posthaste! Or I will do it for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gallagher will do,” Mickey mumbles, but everyone at the table heard him. He avoids looking at Ian. “I’m leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>He gets up but Augustine’s hand stops him. “Why don’t you escort Ian to his guest quarters, He hasn’t fed yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey says nothing, simply waiting for Ian to join him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They walk in silence until they reach Ian’s quarters. The red-head does not understand why Mickey would subject himself to this. He’s mad at Mickey for having gotten himself in this situation in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey closes the bedroom door behind him, his mind compartmentalising the night’s events until he can get home and deal with all of it. By now he’s running on auto-pilot.</p><p> </p><p>“Which body part would you prefer?” he opens his cufflinks and the top buttons of his shirt, exposing a bit more of his pale, smooth chest.</p><p> </p><p>Ian has removed his suit jacket and Mickey can swear the man has a perfect shoulder to waist ratio. As if he had not already been perfect before.</p><p> </p><p>The red-head turns to him but does not speak. He corners the smaller boy against the wall, pulls the black shirt, exposing a pale neck and shoulder. He pampers small kisses and licks on that neck-meets-shoulder spot he remembers used to get Mickey going, and he sinks his fangs as he rolls him. He can feel the sexual energy coming from Mickey intensifying as he sips. He pretends not to notice the soft moans as his knee presses against Mickey’s crotch, rubbing slowly. He pretends not to feel Mickey’s hands try to push him away just before he comes for the first time, and he pretends not to love the way he goes boneless and his fingers fist in his shirt as he slowly drinks, ensuring not to take too much while his bite brings the boy over the brink over and over again. When he finally releases Mickey, his eyes are completely out of focus and watery, entire body trembling as he slowly falls to his knees, making sweet whimpering sounds. Ian half drags him to rest on the bed and leaves the room. When he returns Mickey is no longer there and he’s stolen some of Ian’s most comfortable clothes.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment it is as if time has not passed, but Ian’s anger has not subsided.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for the smallness of this instalment guys! But I can't keep my eyes open and I prefer to post something small than to not post at all. </p><p>The next part will be up on Sunday (Fuck you real life, why are you messing with my Gallavich posting schedule!!!!!)!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes around a week for Ian to decide. He walks around the compound and is approached by several lycanthropes and vampires about Mickey’s choice. To all, he replies the same. He has not decided. Mickey’s popularity with the preternaturals twists in his stomach unpleasantly. He thinks those who never got in his pants want to, and the ones who had gotten in his pants desperately want a repeat performance.</p><p> </p><p>There is one person, however, that simply looks over him and asks no questions. He simply analyses Ian with a quirk of lip and brow, and he’s immediately reminded of the black-haired boy.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Ian approaches the elder Gipsy about his lack of an opinion.</p><p> </p><p>“To be honest, you seem to be the only person in Chicago who does not have an opinion. Why is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have an opinion, Mr Gallagher. I, just, am not at liberty to discuss it. I know what happened back then, and I’ll do is pose some questions. The answer should not be given to me, but to yourself. Let us say you accept to become Mikhailo’s Master. Can you truly accept him, past and all? And if you choose to not become his Master, will you be able to live, pardon the pun, knowing that someone else has him? That you can never see or touch him freely? That that boy who was your first love could have his free will taken away and be passed around like a pen in a classroom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that what is old Master did? The way people talk, I got the impression Mick enjoyed the attentions of many.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened with Nicolai is something you will have to discuss with Mikhailo himself. A Wolf does not bother himself with the opinions of the sheep. You should decide in which category you fall. But before you decide to whether or not to make Mikhailo your Human Servant, let me elucidate you on one point. As a vampire, when you make someone your Human Servant, you have a choice: to enslave your servant completely or to create a bond of love or friendship that will strengthen you both.”</p><p> </p><p>The old man says nothing else, and Ian knows the conversation is over.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a few more days as he mulls Roderick’s words over. He would have to bond someone one way or another. Meeting Mickey again made him realise the past was not truly dead. He was so furious with the other boy for getting into this mess in the first place, but... If the choice was letting someone else have Mickey, he couldn’t do that. He had been Ian’s first.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Mickey does not show up, as scheduled, for the 1st Mark to be placed, Ian feels his anger swell. Here Mickey is. Blowing Ian off. Again.</p><p> ***</p><p>The day after the party, Mickey’s a mess. He should not have done it. He should not have blurted out he’d allow Ian to make him his Human Servant. But the universe was being unfair. Did She really expect to dangle water in front of a thirst man and that he’d not help himself?</p><p> </p><p>And the way he reacted to the bite? Maybe it was just because he had not gotten any since Augustine moved against Nicolai? Maybe Nicolai’s conditioning was wearing off and his body would start doing what he wanted instead of what Nicolai had trained it to do.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey goes to his bedroom and lays down on the bed, naked. He breathes deeply, attempting to relax. He closes his eyes and imagines Ian is there with him. His fingers press the still healing bite wound as he rubs over a sensitive nipple. The hand at his neck tickles in direction to his collarbone and his pecs. He bites his lower lip as he teases his nipples into hard points. One hand travels down to his cock, caressing at hard and fast, his toes curling slightly.</p><p> </p><p>In his mind, Ian is kissing down his neck, his sinful mouth mouthing at his chest and kissing lower until he takes his cock down his throat, just the way he had that last night.</p><p> </p><p>He feels himself getting closer and closer and has his hand speeds up he pictures Ian placing him on all fours and fucking him. He’s so close, his hips undulating into his hand over and over, but his orgasm does not arrive. He needs someone to say it. Damned Nicolai had ruined even this for him. There were few ways Mickey could reach the point he so desperately wanted, all of them conditioned into his brain by Nicolai: to be given permission; to be overly stimulated over a matter of hours; to be given a prostate massage; None of which Mickey could do to himself.</p><p> </p><p>After a while he gives up and takes a cold shower, trying to cool himself down. The question remains: How had he came from Ian’s bite? He had rolled him, yes, but the only way to achieve that result was for him to be of Belle Morte’s line and possess the Ardour. Was this a one-off or was the orgasm a secondary effect of his bite?</p><p> </p><p>Mickey brings his forehead to the tile as the cold water runs down his back. Either way, he’s so screwed.</p><p>***</p><p>It happens the day he’s supposed to receive the first Mark. He wakes up from another Nicolai caused Nightmare, feeling dizzy and out-of-sorts. He slowly starts to get ready to meet Ian and Roderick at the compound when he feels a presence yammering at the defences in his mind. Mickey falls to his knees in pain and...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hasn’t Mickey arrived yet?” Augustine swirls a dark, red liquid in a wineglass as he looks at Roderick in a way the older man knows will mean trouble.</p><p> </p><p>“It would appear that Mickey might be late from one ritual scheduled for today.” Roderick’s voice is calm but Ian detects some nervousness. “Ian and I will meet him directly at the loft.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do that...” Augustine gulps at the liquid in the glass and sets it on the table with more force than necessary, eyeing Roderick and Ian in a way the red-head can only describe as predatory. “And warn that little menace that this is another one of his tricks he and I will have words.”</p><p> </p><p>Once in the car, Ian questions Roderick about Augustine’s comment.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” the old man hesitates. ”you know, Mickey...”</p><p> </p><p>“Roderick!”</p><p> </p><p>“Augustine has been pressing to have Mickey as a Human Servant to someone under his control ever since he moved against Nicolai. He wants to ensure Mickey is tied here, to Chicago, under his thumb. Until you arrived Mickey could always find an excuse, or instil fear of Nicolai into the proposed Masters. With you... I guess he was caught by surprise with you being a vampire. Maybe at that moment he actually let himself be taken by the idea of being a Human Servant of someone who wouldn’t humiliate or share him for their own gain or amusement.”</p><p> </p><p>Ian looks out the window “Was that something that happened a lot?”</p><p> </p><p>“If the fancy stroke. I’m sure you were approached by some men in the compound about Mickey. Did any of them ask you if you’d be willing to share?”</p><p> </p><p>Ian doesn’t reply.</p><p> </p><p>“In case you’re interested: that’s not something Mickey enjoys. Being shared or displayed for the amusement of others.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just... I cannot understand why Mickey would have subjected himself to this, in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is not my secret to tell. And my advice: do not push Mickey into telling you. You’ll find out, eventually. But if you push him, he’ll...”</p><p> </p><p>Ian interrupts him. “He’ll push me away. And shutdown. At least he has changed little, in that regard.” Ian sighs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they reach the loft, Roderick stops Ian from barging in. “Let me check the wards.” Ian watches as Roderick chants under his breath in a language he does not recognise, before cutting his finger and placing it on the door, leaving a smudge. The blood glows golden for a moment and the door unlocks.</p><p> </p><p>They enter the general area of the loft and Ian sees books and little trinkets everywhere. A table with some paper and pens. Roderick directs him to a closed door. “This is where he sees clients. He installed this fake wall to separate from the living area.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey is sitting on the floor at an awkward angle, banging his head against the wall repeatedly and scratching at his arms, leaving red lines, which have become bloody in some places. They crouch near him and Ian sees his eyes are open but unseeing and he’s not reacting to external stimuli.</p><p> </p><p>“In the room to your right, there is a gurney with straps. I’m going to set it up. When I tell you, just carry him there as fast as you can and help me strap him down.”</p><p>Before Ian can even ask, Roderick is gone. When the older man calls for him, he carries Mickey with superhuman strength and speed, strapping him down and watching as he fights the restraints.</p><p> </p><p>“How is the gurney holding him?”</p><p> </p><p>Roderick is moving among the shelves, pulling at flasks and herbs Ian hadn’t even known existed. “We modified it to handle preternatural strength. It’s a bitch when you’re trying to remove a bullet from somewhere sensitive and get a werewolf fist to the face. You’ll notice it is also bolted to the floor to prevent accidents.”</p><p> </p><p>Ian pinches the bridge of his nose. “So, what now? What even is happening?”</p><p> </p><p>“Another one of Nicolai’s psychic attacks. Mickey can usually fend him off, which means he probably found someone powerful to provide a bust to his... deranged mind. For now, we have to calm his mind. Get him out of wherever he is stuck at, however, I’ll need you to do your part. It will be unsafe to completely bring him out until you’ve given him at least 2 of the Marks. All the rooms are protected from the sun, and the guest bedroom has a coffin you can use. You’ll also be able to secure it from inside in case you fear for your safety. Will you stay?” Ian merely nods, simply observing as Roderick mixes ingredients and eventually finds a combination that seems to calm Mickey down. He no longer struggles, but his eyes remain unfocused. “Is there anything I should bring you from the compound? I need supplies...”</p><p> </p><p>“Inside my closet, there’s a suitcase.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t unpack?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve learned to travel light and quick. Besides, I have hope of not having to live among Augustine’s Kiss for longer than necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>Roderick laughs. “Mickey said you’d be climbing walls in a short period of time.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long did he put down in your bet?”</p><p> </p><p>“3 days.”</p><p> </p><p>Ian chuckles and if before he leaves Roderick sees him ever so gently caressing Mickey’s cheek or hair, he pretends he doesn’t.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kiss. What a group of vampires call themselves. There is only one kiss to a human city.</p><p>---<br/>The next part is taking a bit longer than I thought so I will probably only be able to post tomorrow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Mickey opens his eyes, Ian cannot help but feel relieved.</p><p> </p><p>As it stands he’s sitting on the floor of Mickey’s medical room, the boy’s black kitten - which Roderick assures him hates everyone, much like Mickey himself -, curled on his lap, eyeing the gurney intently in between naps.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Ian notices is the way Mickey’s breathing changes and the rattling of the restraints is pretty much self-explanatory.</p><p> </p><p>In a flash, Ian is peering down at Mickey, kitten on his shoulder - her nails piercing his skin and hissing into his ear. “Take it easy, Mick. You don’t want to rip out the saline.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey groans, stilling. “How long was I out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Around two days...”</p><p> </p><p>“let me up, I need a shower.”</p><p> </p><p>“No can do!”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey glares at him and Ian smiles. “I have strict orders from Roderick to not letting you be untied until all four marks are in place. So far we have two done.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey half pouts, grumbling under his breath about feeling yucky and wanting to get clean, and Ian sighs. “Roderick didn’t say you had to stay in the gurney, but I need to keep you restrained, even during bath time. You can have your shower if it means you can deal with me doing all the work.”</p><p> </p><p>Ian keeps smiling, enjoying teasing Mickey. He raises one perfect, red eyebrow at the dark-haired boy waiting for his reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Ian presses on the saline wheel, stopping the flow, and removes the needle from Mickey’s arm, carefully cleaning the blood drop with a cotton swab in a way that tells Mickey he has done this before.</p><p> </p><p>“All the cuffs I found for your wrists are way too big...”</p><p> </p><p>“We mostly use those for the lycanthropes. On the drawer behind you there are a few belts we use for several things, just use those.”</p><p> </p><p>Ian nods and releases Mickey, helps him take off his clothes and restrains him again, helping him into the bathtub.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to lower this hook and loop the belt restraining your hands to it, in case you lose your footing.” After looping the belt, Ian slowly lifts the hook, watching as Mickey’s muscles stretch to accommodate it. The dark-haired boy is turned to the wall and Ian has a complete view of his back - sporting some scars he did not have 7 years ago -, his bubble butt, his legs. Damn, but Mickey has done nothing and already he’s driving Ian crazy. He runs his tongue over his fangs. “We should also do the third Mark today. Do you want me to do it while you’re in the shower, so you actually stay clean?”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t let slip any blood last time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean from when you come. I assume you’d rather not spend the day covered in your own cum.”</p><p> </p><p>“So your bite really is...”</p><p> </p><p>“yep!”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey is glad to be facing the wall, as he’s sure to be imitating a fish. Ian says nothing else and turns on the shower water, adjusting the temperature. Is this too hot?” he points the jet to Mickey’s leg.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s perfect.” Mickey closes his eyes, enjoying the scalding water Ian is pointing to strategic points on his back. “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were laying in the same position for 2 days. I’m hoping the scalding water will help relax your muscles.” he keeps on for a few more moments, before placing the water jet above Mickey, the water raining down on him. Next thing he knows, Mickey is feeling Ian’s hands all over, washing him and massaging his sore muscles.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough he feels Ian’s naked chest against his back, the redhead's bigger frame engulfing his. He feels a nose against the sensitive skin behind his ear, little nips of sharp teeth against the shell and going down to suck on his earlobe. Open-mouthed kisses go down the nape of his neck and Mickey rolls his hips backwards, rubbing his ass against Ian. Cold hands go to his hips. “Stop. Keep them still.” A muscular arm goes around his waist as the kisses return to his neck. “I’m not gonna fuck you.” another hand positions his neck just right. “Not until you’re completely mine. Not until every fibre of your being belongs to me.” He slaps Mickey’s ass playfully and is surprised when the shorter boy hisses in pleasure. He pinches his cheek. “You’re such a fucking bad boy, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“yes, Sir. May I, please, have more, Sir? ”</p><p> </p><p>Ian slaps him a few more times, no actual strength behind the slaps.</p><p> </p><p>“Harder, Sir. Please, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Ian slaps him hard on both cheeks and Mickey’s body stars pending from his wrists and the arm around his waist. Ian stops and Mickey whimpers in displeasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Say my name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ian.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck. Mick. You’ve become such a wanton little thing. So hot. I’m gonna bite you now. Do you want me to keep spanking while you come?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“From the moment I sink my teeth in you, there are only two things I wanna hear out of your mouth: my name and ‘I’m Cumming.” Ian resumes the spanking as he sinks his fangs into Mickey’s neck and realises this pleasure-pain thing must really do it for the smaller boy, because he’s cumming so hard and his moans are so loud, almost like sobs as he repeats the words over and over.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey is limp in Ian’s arms. The red-head showers him down, lowers him into the tub, filling it with warm water until it reaches Mickey’s shoulders and washes his hair with soft, massage-like gestures. Whenever Ian says something, Mickey simply hums, his lids heavy and closing.</p><p> </p><p>When the water cools, Ian helps Mickey out, drying him softly and taking him to bed. The boy immediately curls on his side and Ian lays down on the other side of him. “Turn around. Sleep facing me.” Mickey turns, curling a bit on himself, restrained hands fisting under his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“You look cold. Don’t you want to cover up?”</p><p>Mickey is half asleep. “Not allowed.” he breathes out, caressing the softness of the pillow beneath him with his cheek.” Must be accessible at all times.”</p><p> </p><p>Ian frowns, grabs the comforter, places it around the boy, building himself a Mickey burrito and watches him sleep until his own eyelids drop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for the delay, but here it is...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Roderick comes through the door, he notices two things: </p><p> </p><p>1. Ian is awake hours before he should have been reborn for the night;</p><p> </p><p>2. He looks so relieved to see him, Roderick is shocked for a moment;</p><p> </p><p>He enters the loft and places the shopping in the kitchen, taking out the still steaming chicken, cutting it into pieces and taking it to the table where Ian sits, tense as a board.</p><p> </p><p>As Roderick looks at the other side of the table, he understands the panicky looks the red-head keeps sending him, and decides Mikhailo is correct: at times the vampire does look like a kicked puppy. And, at that moment, the panicky puppy keeps looking between him and Mickey. </p><p> </p><p>Mickey is at the other side of the table, kneeling at Ian’s feet, wearing only the restraints Ian must have placed on him earlier. He is sitting in his kitty pose, kneeling, butt supported by his heels, hands in his lap, the last joint of each finger turned inside as to not scratch accidentally. He’s rubbing his head into Ian’s thigh, whimpering softly. </p><p> </p><p>“Roderick...” Ian whispers, full-body tense “What is happening?!”</p><p> </p><p>Roderick sighs. “As your 3rd mark set into place, he is being pulled to two sides, yours and Nicolai’s. His system is becoming overloaded, his mind is retreating to a space of relative safety. The begging for food thing he’s doing now was something that pleased Nicolai and was a moment relatively pain-free.”</p><p> </p><p>“You keep repeating that word. Relatively. What do you mean by that?”</p><p> </p><p>“On most occasions, this moment was without punishment, however, as with everything, Nicolai could always find a reason to inflict pain.”</p><p> </p><p>Ian’s fists curl until his knuckles are rigid and white. Mickey whimpers louder, his curled hands coming to rest on Ian’s thigh as his chin and nose rub against it.</p><p> </p><p>“You are too tense. He can feel that. The first thing you need to do is relax. And then just grab little pieces of chicken and start feeding them to Mikhailo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you call him that?” Ian does his best to relax his muscles and as soon as he does Mickey’s hands go to the ground, blue eyes looking expectantly at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you believe he came out of the womb wearing that nickname everyone keeps insisting on using? You don’t have to use his legal name, I doubt you’d even be able to pronounce it but, you should know his real name in case you ever need to use it.”</p><p> </p><p>Ian scowls at the old man, reminding him once again of a puppy. A stubborn one this time. Mickey really was starting to rub off on him. </p><p> </p><p>The red-head picks up a piece of chicken and Mickey elevates himself on his knees, placing his curled hands against his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“Why does he do that to his hands, curling his fingers like that? It can’t be comfortable...”</p><p> </p><p>“You must remember Ian, that, bad little tomcats that scratch or bite their Masters, even accidentally, must be punished with extreme prejudice.”</p><p> </p><p> Ian clenches his teeth and his hand stops mid-motion, which does not seem to please Mickey, the cat. Keeping his hands at his stomach, he twists his torso chasing after the piece of chicken between Ian’s fingers and ends up losing balance. Before he can fall, Ian catches him with Vampire speed and pulls him into his lap, sitting sideways across his long legs.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>“Also, I would advise placing the fourth Mark as soon as possible.” Roderick states calmly “If you wish to prevent upsetting Mickey’s taste buds and stomach, however, try mixing the blood with something like wine. If you keep consuming, each other’s blood for a longer period of time it will strengthen the bond, but I fear you must take special care with Mickey’s reactions.”</p><p> </p><p>“I assume you brought the wine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I’ll grab it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why is he so tense and whimpering? Did I do something I should not have done?”</p><p> </p><p>“you can ask him about the rules. While he’s like this, he’ll answer what you ask without sass. But if you dig into deep issues, he’ll shut down.”</p><p> </p><p>Ian nods. “And about taking special care?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you have never really known him as a Roma Gipsy before, but, his magic is especially powerful and sensitive regarding blood rituals. You are a very powerful vampire. He could have a powerful reaction, magically speaking, or he could just get high. Just... take care of him.”</p><p> </p><p>Ian does not reply and Roderick takes his leave, stating he’ll be by the next day to see how the bond is going. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Ian turns his attention to the little whimpering boy on his lap. He tries to smile kindly but feels nerves wreck him. His hand starts to softly twirl Mickey’s hair between his fingers. “Why did you not use your hands to balance yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“During the feeding, the only parts of my body allowed to touch the Master’s are my lips and tongue.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you in distress right now?”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey looks down, eating at his lower lip in that way Ian knows to mean he’s afraid of saying the wrong thing. “I don’t know the rules, Mickey. How will I know how good you’re being for me if you don’t help me understand the rules?”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey looks at him from under his lashes, his lip pulled completely into his mouth. “I’m still hungry.” he whispers. “This is not the feeding the kitty position.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is this position used for then?”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey takes a moment and uncurling his fingers, he counts as he enunciates. “In this position, we tease the kitty, we allow the kitty to feed the Master, we edge the kitty, we punish the kitty, we show off the kitty...”</p><p> </p><p>“How about we change the rules then? I’m the Master now, so I can do that. From now on this position is used to show the kitty he’s a good boy. To feed the kitty, to feed on the kitty, to cuddle the kitty and kiss the kitty...”</p><p> </p><p>Before Mickey can reply, Ian grabs a juicy piece of chicken and places it at his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Once we’re done with the chicken, I’d like to provide you with the 4th Mark. For this first time, I’ll mix my blood with some wine, so you don’t get sick, ok?” His hand keeps caressing Mickey’s scalp, and he takes advantage of a nonevasive Mickey to kiss his cheek, scalp and neck whenever the fancy strikes. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two days since Ian and Mickey had completed the Marks. They were both still reeling, but Mickey had spent most of the time asleep or lethargic due to the intensity of the process.</p><p> </p><p>Ian was feeling clingy and possessive, more than usual, and he hated it. Becoming a Vampire exacerbated one’s personality traits and even though Ian was pretty good at hiding behind a facade of indifference, it seemed the bond was too new to allow him the usual calm.</p><p> </p><p>Augustine had demanded their presence at the compound, to ascertain for himself that the process had been successful and even though Ian wanted to refuse and spend some more days trying to understand the bond and Mickey, he could not refuse. So he had watched Mickey grumpily getting ready: the dark-haired boy had not complained, but had pouted while he attentively painted his toe and fingernails black; he had sighed at his clothing as he jumped around trying to pull tight leather pants up his bubble butt and put on a tight, long-sleeved mesh shirt that left nothing to the imagination. He had put on black and golden liner, which made his blue eyes pop out, and the usual obsidian stone adorned one of his earlobes.</p><p> </p><p>If Ian was honest with himself, he wanted to throw Mickey up his shoulder like a caveman and own him. In reality, they could not afford to anger Augustine.</p><p> </p><p>As usual, both Ian and Mickey had been approached by several people as the night went on and to Ian’s chagrin been separated when Augustine had requested his presence by his side. So far, several people had approached him and of course, the subject of Sex and Mickey had come up, mostly Sex with Mickey and whether Ian had intentions of sharing.</p><p> </p><p>Ian sat by Augustine and Octavius, pretending to pay attention to the surrounding conversation, green eyes following his Human Servant like a hawk. Inside, he was boiling. If one more guy went up to Mickey and started with little touches, he was gonna start severing limbs.</p><p> </p><p>“Your room is still available if you’d like to use it.” Octavius nonchalantly places a chalice of fresh blood in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s obvious you’d much prefer to be somewhere else.” the man smiles coyly. “Somewhere private. With Mickey. Doing something much more interesting than listening to Auggie yammer about politics. Of course, you’re always free to ask us to join you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anyone in the fucking room that has not fucked my fucking boyfriend?” Ian murmurs in anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Boyfriend?” Octavius raises a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Human Servant. I’m still having some trouble with terminology.”</p><p> </p><p>Octavius gives Ian a look that tells the red-head he doesn’t fool him.</p><p> </p><p>“To answer your question: He has played with many of the men here. Some men who aren’t here. Some want more. Some want to try what Nicolai never shared with them.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the two of you?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve both watched and played with Mickey frequently. And, given the chance, we’d enjoy doing so again. Now... you’re looking on edge. Take your Human Servant and... cement your bond, before you tear off limbs.”</p><p> </p><p>Ian grumbles, glaring in Mickey’s direction, as Octavius sits in Augustine’s lap, distracting the vampire for enough time for Ian to escape with his prize to his private quarters.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When Ian takes off his clothes, Mickey swallows drily.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ever going to tell me how you ended up in this mess in the first place?” his tone is not pleased and Mickey’s hands tremble. He knows what happens when Master Vampires are not pleased. But still, he cannot tell him. If it is up to Mickey, Ian will never find out the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” His reply is short and to the point. He can feel Ian is not pleased, even if he’s trying not to show it. The red-heads emotions beating at his mental shields. Before it turns ugly, Mickey should try to appease him, so he removes his clothes. “Would you like me to take care of that?” his eyes move along Ian’s body as he asks.</p><p> </p><p>Ian simple half sits, half lies on the bed watching him.</p><p> </p><p>He watches as Mickey finished undressing, as he walks to the bed and crawls up Ian’s body until their faces are at the same level.</p><p> </p><p>“Please. Let me know if there’s anything, in particular, you’d like, Sir.” His mouth goes to Ian’s stubbled cheek and his lips caress his jaw and neck, peppering kisses and licks. He goes down his chest and Ian’s hand lands on his head - not pushing or directing, but simply laying there.</p><p> </p><p>“Use your teeth.” Mickey stops, looking at him uncertainly from beneath his dark lashes and Ian repeats softly: “Use your teeth.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey nibbles his way down Ian’s defined abdomen and hips, swallowing him to the root in one go.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuuuck.” Ian’s hands fist on Mickey’s hair as his hips move and he fucks his mouth. Thinking about how good it feels, and then about how many cocks were probably down his throat. He pulls him off his cock by the hair and plants him on the bed, belly down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Mickey lay on his belly, a pillow beneath his hips, slightly raising his butt. He hugged the pillow beneath his face, fingers tense.</p><p> </p><p>He felt the mattress dip as the vampire sat next to him. Icy fingers touch the closed rosebud of his ass and press softly, feeling its resistance.</p><p> </p><p>“For someone who has gotten around as much as you, your ass is surprisingly tight.” His fingertips softly rub the tight muscle. “Do you like this?” Ian dribbles some oil into his fingers as he continues the circular motions. “It seems you do. I’d never noticed how pink you are here. It seems you’re enjoying it, you’re opening up for me so nicely.” Two fingers enter him to the hilt and Mickey bites the pillow to keep quiet. “You’re shaking.” Ian moves his fingers in and out a few times, scissoring before he removes them completely. He lathers himself in oil and moves Mickey to his back, moving predatorily. He stops for a moment to observe the expanse of pale skin before him. </p><p> </p><p>“Grab the headboard. Don’t move your hands.” He places himself at Mickey’s entrance, his legs on his shoulders, and enters him roughly in one full swing. </p><p> </p><p>Mickey lets out a strangled noise and Ian starts a punishing rhythm against Mickey’s sweet spot as soon as he feels the smaller boy relax. Mickey closes his eyes and clenches his jaw. He has not felt this full since the last time he’d been with Ian, and he’ll swear his dick got bigger since the last time they’d fucked. He’s not complaining. In fact, he thinks he’s enjoying it way too much. He’s getting to the point of no return a lot faster than he’s supposed to. He hasn’t been fucked in a very long time, even so, breaking the rules their first time together is not how he wants this to go. </p><p> </p><p>“Slow down.” He whispers. One of his hands touches Ian’d massive thigh as he repeats the request like a mantra. Ian pauses and Mickey hopes for a moment. But Ian pulls him towards him and impales Mickey even deeper with this new sitting position. Mickey places his hands on freckled shoulders trying to raise himself but fails. Ian is now so much bigger than him, so much stronger, and wastes no time in resuming the harsh strokes. “Slow down. It’s too deep.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I remember correctly,” he can hear the smirk in the redhead's voice, “you like it just like this, hard and fast.” He grabs Mickey’s chin, pulling him in for a rough, messy kiss, and the dark-haired boy loses himself in the feeling that is simply Ian. His head kisses down the bearded face into his freckled neck, his arms hugging the strong body close. And when he inevitably comes he scratches and bites causing the red-head to chuckle as he keeps up the aggressive rhythm, showing no signs of stopping as he manhandles Mickey from position to position, enjoying as he becomes limper and limper after each shuddering, untouched orgasm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’d returned home the next night and when Ian had returned from his shower, Mickey was kneeling, naked, next to his seat on the table, eyes downcast. </p><p> </p><p>Ian feels another one of those moments he’s not truly sure how to deal with is rearing its head. He sits in the chair Mickey is facing and waits. </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes after he’s sat down, Mickey peeks at him from beneath his lashes, biting at his full lower lip. Ian can see the tension in his pale shoulders and helps the process along. “Why are we here Mick?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I was bad. I am awaiting my punishment, Sir.” Blue eyes peek at him and hurry their gaze back to the floor when they meet his.</p><p> </p><p>“And how were you bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“I broke the rules.”</p><p> </p><p>“Enunciate the rules you broke to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I came without your permission several times, both when you fed and when we cemented the bond; I also bit and scratched you; And when you gave me the 3rd Mark, I failed to follow your instructions and indulged in unwanted behavior;”</p><p> </p><p>Ian gulps drily. “And what would be the normal punishment for your infractions?”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey trembles slightly before replying: “For the biting and scratching the cage or extreme pet play. For everything else: pain play, nipple training, humiliation play, extreme edging, the whip, the cane, the belt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you ever get rewards?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Sir. Edging with a happy ending. Milking and prostate massage. Chocking. Pain, pleasure, alternation. Fucking. I must still request your permission, but when being rewarded I usually am given permission before ending the session.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll need to think about what’s appropriate and maybe get some supplies.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>